Mysteries Unfold
by liln2020
Summary: A movie based around Jack O'Neill. You'll just have to read to find out! : rated T for some scenes. CHAPTER 5 IS FINALY UP! :
1. Chapter 1

1_Mysteries Unfold_

_Stargate SG-1 Original Movie_

He was stuck somewhere cold and dark with people all around him kicking him and punching him, when they suddenly stopped as she arrived.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Jack said tiredly, angrily and confused.

"I am doing what I must, now tell me what you know of Samantha Carter" the woman asked

"I don't know what you are talking about, I've never heard that name before" Jack stated trying to make his lie seem true.

"You are lying, now you must pay the cost"

"stop! Don't!! I don't know what you want!!" with that he screams.

Then Teal'c wakes up sweating and very confused at what he just saw, but decided it was just a terrible dream and fell back to sleep.

It then opens with an image of the white house and people walking around minding their own business. Makes it's way to the oval office with the President reading his novel.

"**....Ring....Ring....Ring...."**

"Hello?, this is the President"

"Yes, sorry to bother you sir, it's General O'Neill on line one."

"Thank you, put him through."

"Yes sir."

"Why hello Jack, nice to hear from you again"

"yes sir. How's it going?"

"Fine Jack just fine, and you?"

"Fine sir, just doing some paperwork."

"well nice to hear that, what can I do for you on this fine afternoon?"

"Well sir I was wondering if I could discuss with you my retirement."

"Really?, well I don't know if I can allow for you to do that Jack."

"Well sir I know that I'm an important person and all to the Stargate Program and here at the Pentagon and I have to say it's been a great honor, but I think it's time for me to retire sir."

"Well, Jack if you are 100% sure about this, then I won't try and stop you."

"thank you for understanding sir, Let this be my 2 week notice."

"Alright Jack, you will greatly missed."

"Yes sir, I was also wondering if I could take a couple of days of leave, and take a trip down to the SGC, if you don't mind."

"No I don't, that's fine Jack. Talk to you later, bye"

"thank you sir, bye."

After hanging up. Jack decides to leave for his way to the SGC. Jack decides to call Carter and to see if she is in, instead of just showing up.

It then moves to Carter in her lab with Siler trying to help her move a piece of Alien equipment in. The phone rings. **"Ring.......Ring"**

"thank you siler, that will be all."

" yes ma'am, have fun"

"oh, I will."

"Carter"

"Hey Sam"

"oh, I hi sir. How are you doing?"

"Good, how are you doing?"

"Good sir, just working on some experiments"

"of course, so look I was wondering if I could have a word with you about something, I'm going to be flying in, in a couple of hours, and I just wanted to see if you would still be at the SGC or off world."

"Um, yeah sure I'm not scheduled to go off world until tomorrow, but I'm about to leave and go home early today, you could meet me there if you would like."

"Alright, that's sounds fine."

"Okay, see you then sir"

"okay, bye Sam"

"bye sir"

Jack hangs up the phone while on his way to the Air Port with a big grin on his face. Carter was sort of confused by the way Jack used her name, but just left it the way it was, and decided it wasn't important.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter 2

The screen then moves to Daniel and Teal'c arguing about something to do with Star Wars. Teal'c didn't understand why Daniel wasn't as fascinated by the story as he was.

"Teal'c there is know such thing as Dart Vader!"

"I believe that there is such thing, why is that you can believe in Goa'ulds but not such a thing as Dart Vader?"

"That's not the point!"

"Daniel Jackson I do not wish to discuss this any futher."

"Fine Teal'c have it your way!"

"Thank you I most definitely will Daniel Jackson."

"What ever, so on another note have you heard from Vala?"

"I have, she is on her home world discussing some issues she has ran across, she will not be back for several months."

"Oh, well too bad I wanted to show her something"

"what do you wish to show her Daniel Jackson?"

"Oh, just some ancient scripts, is all"

"Hi guys."

"Hey sam"

"Hello colonel Carter"

"what are yall up to?"

"Oh, nothing just talking. Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, I'm going home early today, General O'Neill is stopping by later."

"Oh really? Jack?. I didn't know he was in town."

"He just called and said he will be here in a couple of hours. Have you seen Cam?"

"Um, I think he's in the cafateria, why is Jack comming to town? To visit you?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure Daniel, he said he wanted to speak to me about something, well I have to go, bye Daniel, Teal'c."

"Bye Sam"

"bye Colonel Carter."

"well that's strange, don't you think so Teal'c?"

"I do Daniel Jackson."

"Hmmpp."

"I wonder"

It then moves to Cameron Mitchell in the cafateria. People talking and eating around him while he is enjoying the newspaper and his orange Jell-o.

"Hey Cam."

"Hello Colonel, not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing out of uniform?"

"I'm just about to leave, and came here to see if our mission was still happening tomorrow."

"Yes, it is we will be leaving at 1100."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Colonel."

The image then moves to Sam at her house and Jack just arriving, ringing her door bell still in uniform.

"One minute sir."

"Hello sir."

"Hey Sam sorry I'm a little later than expected, the flight was delayed"

"it's fine sir. Come in"

"okay."

He then took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink sir? A beer?"

"Um, yes please."

Carter then goes to the kitchen.

"So you wanted to talk to me sir?"

"Um, yeah."

She then comes back into the din with the two beers.

"Okay. So what's up?"

"Um, I'll just cut to the chase. I'm retiring, in about two weeks."

"Oh, well congratulations sir."

"Thanks, oh it's Jack by the way."

"Okay....Jack"

"I'm guessing you didn't come down here just to tell me that, did you sir, I mean Jack"

"um, no. I wanted to know if you would consider going on a......." Jack knew it wasn't going to be easy but he was trying.

"Jack?"

I'll just show you." Then without hesitation he grabbed her face into an innocent kiss, which she left no hesitation to respond. Then a beam of light flashed him up with there lips still touching. She was shocked and jumped up from her chair. She picked up the phone lost in words, but found the urge to talk, knowing it was important.

"Yes hello this is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, I need to talk to General Landry."

As soon as she hung up the phone she was so confused she fell out of shock on her floor, but as she fell she felt something like a box. She moved over and picked it up, she opened it and saw that it was a ring. She was asking questions in her head...'how did this get here?, what does this mean?, was Jack going to ask for me to marry him?, what would I have said?' she was very lost but was excited about the thought of being Jack's wife...something she has wanted for so long. So she just slipped the ring on her finger until she knew for sure what he was planning.

_Please review and tell me what you think. I've already got the next chapter written so just tell me if you would like to read more! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

Back at the SGC.

"So he just disappeared?" said Daniel.

"Yes, we were.... talking and then he just disappeared."

"What were yall... talking about?"

"does that really mater?, anyways who could of done this? The Asgard are all gone, and I checked with the Promethous and Atlantis, it wasn't them."

"Yeah, I know don't you think it's kind of strange that Jack is the one who always seems to get beamed up?" said Daniel

"I'm just more concerned with who did this Doctor Jackson" said Landry

"I would like SG-1 to take the lead on this sir."said Carter

"Agreed"

"I do believe I might know who did this Colonel Carter."

"Really, who Teal'c?

"Laisha."

"Who is Laisha Teal'c?"

"My grand daughter."

"You have a grand daughter?" said Daniel in suprise.

"Not at the moment Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c I'm confused, Laisha your grand daughter did this that hasn't been born yet?"

"You are correct Cameron Mitchell."

"Teal'c how could you possibly know this?" said Carter

"I had a dream, from the future when O'Neill was taken captive by Laisha, and he was greatly tortured. But I thought nothing of it until this moment."

"Well Teal'c do you know where she is or how we could possibly contact her?" said Daniel

"I do not, but I do wish to return to my quarters to see if I may possibly be able to connect with this dream, with out my cymbiote."

"You may Teal'c" said Landry

"as for the rest of you try to get some rest while Teal'c attempts find Jack" said Landry

"yes sir" said Carter and Mitchell.

As they walk away Daniel feels the need to talk to Sam. So he calls after her while in the hall way.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Daniel, what's up?"

"Uh, just wondering if you are okay, you seem sort of out of it."

"I'm fine Daniel just tired that's all."

"Well are you sure you don't want to talk about...well you know Jack?"

"Im sure Daniel, I'm tired I'm going to go home, good bye Daniel."

"Okay, Bye Sam."

Then moving on to O'Neill. He was looking around a found himself tied up unable to move in a dark chamber on a ship it seemed like. He was very confused, one minute he was kissing Carter, and the next he was trapped with Carter no where to be seen.

"Well I guess I'm not I Kansas anymore" mumbling to himself.

Trying to relieve himself of the knots he was in, he saw a woman approach him, they began to speak.

"I never thought you would look so hansom as someone so evil." spoke the woman

"wha...what are you talking about? Who are you? And why am I here?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Laisha grand daughter of whom you call Teal'c."

"Teal'c has a grand daughter, well I should congratulate him when you return me back to Earth!"

"I will do no such thing O'Neill, you are my prisoner."

"Well I see some family resemblance there."

"So may I ask why you brought me here?"

"No, you may not."

"Okay, so how am I supposed to make up for something I have no idea I did?"

"You can't because you haven't done it yet."

"Okay now I'm very much confused."

"I am from the future and your daughter basically tour my life apart."

"Daughter?"asked in a very confused look " who's the mother?"

"Samantha Carter."

"Oh, yeah I knew that....actually no I didn't I lied."

"So what did my daughter do exactly?"

"That's not important, now that I've got you, there's no possible way for it to happen."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?" "Does Samantha Carter withhold child?"

"Uh, no. but that's not what I meant, you will be stopped, my people are looking for me right now and I know they will find me!"

"I wouldn't be so certain we are very far away from your home world, and in a Goa' uld ship it would take many years to reach us."

_* So what did you think? Let me know if you want to read more! (:_


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

The screen then goes to the Pentagon and Carter, Mitchell and Daniel are sitting waiting for General Landry and the President to confront them about their orders. Mitchell and Carter then stand as they are approached.

"As you were." said Landry

"So General, what do we do?" said Mitchell

"Nothing just yet, Teal'c has found where they might be, but there's a little problem in the location."

"Sir?" Mitchell said.

"It's a little out of our solar system, and when I mean a little I mean a lot, even past the Pegasus galaxy. There Is no way we could get there in the time needed to rescue him, It would take many years even in our fastest Goa'uld ship."

"Sir, what does that mean? Are you giving up? You can't just do that, not after all he's done for this country or dare I say world." Carter pleaded.

"Colonel I'm not suggesting we give up, I have a team of top scientist working on the problem right now, which I believe could use your skills."

"Yes sir." carter said.

"Mr. President, didn't the General have a talk with you right before this happened?" Mitchell said.

"Yes he did son, he was going to retire, he gave me his 2 week notice 2 days ago."

"Jack did what? No, you must got the wrong O'Neill" Daniel said

"No, Jack said it was his time to leave, and I agreed, he deserves it. And I expect him to get to retire so I want you guys on this stat. Get to it SG-1, bring the Leader home."

"Yes Sir" Carter and Mitchell said at the same time.

While walking out Daniel was still shocked by the fact Daniel had just talked to the President about retiring then going to talk to Sam.

Back at the SGC:

Daniel goes and speaks to Sam before she leaves to help with the other scientist.

"Um, Sam?"

"Yes Daniel, I'm kind of busy packing, what do you need?"

"Oh, nothin' you know just checking up on my friend, I am aloud to do that right?"

"Yes of course Daniel."

"Well I know that Janet isn't here for you to talk to about this sort of stuff, but I will try my best if you let me help you."

"Daniel I appreciate what your trying to do really, but I'm fine!"

"Sam come on I know you better than that, what's really going on? Come on you know me, you can trust me."

Sam then looked at her friend trying not to get mad, or even cry and then quickly turned away and started talking.

"We kissed"

"You and Jack?"

"No, me and Cam, yes of course Jack! Who else?"

"Well, sorry just making sure. So what happened exactly?"

"Well he came over, and he said that he was retiring in 2 weeks, but I knew there was more to it. And he was asking me something but then trailed off and said he wasn't very good with words and that he would just show me."

"Then?" Daniel said wanting to know more.

"Well, then he grabbed my face and just kissed me and I kissed him back, the next thing you know he was gone and now I'm here discussing it with you." she felt that she should leave out the part of the ring and that he would eventually notice it on her finger.

"Oh, wow Sam. I am so sorry, that must of been terrible! Well not the kiss but him disappearing, We will get him back, I promise."

"I don't know if we can Daniel, I don't think I can help him with this one."

"Sam don't give up hope. All you need is a little faith and anything can happen you should know that."

"I do Daniel, I do, but this is just different."

"Shhh, no it's not, just trust me, give a little faith and believe. Will yah? For me? For Jack?"

"Sure Daniel, well I have to go the plane is waiting. Hopefully Felger has faith too."

"Alright, bye Sam."

"Bye Daniel."

He gave her a hug and then she left.

_*So another chapter? just tell me what you think. (:_


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

The screen then turns to Jack in the cell. He's about to get himself free when he see's something sharp he can cut the rope with, he leans over and get's it undone, he's not free and stand's up grasping the bars and get's a shock.

"I should of known."

"Dang that hurt!" he mumbled.

He just sat there trying to get his self together before standing up again.

"Do not try and escape O'Neill, it will not work there is a force field around this donjon keeping you in."

"Well now why did you go and do that for? Now I'll have to think of something else"

"nothing will work."

"Oh, I doubt that, I am after all General Jack O'Neill."

"I know, and don't forget you have the ancient gene. But don't try anything, because you will regret it."

"The only thing I regret is staying locked up in here."

The screen then moves to Teal'c and Daniel. Daniel is on his laptop and Teal'c is looking through pieces of ancient text.

"Daniel Jackson, should we not be attempting to help Colonel Carter?"

"No, I don't think so T, I'm pretty sure we would get in the way rather than help. Anyways she's got it under control."

"Very well, what is Cameron Mitchell doing?"

"He is in the cafeteria the last I saw him."

"Okay, I am feeling the need for some food, would you care to join me Daniel Jackson?"

"No, not right now Teal'c this is very interesting. Thanks though."

"What is it Daniel Jackson?"

"Probably nothing but there is something in the script that's caught my attention, it says here 'whom where the followers seek their leader, the one of beauty and also of fear.' it also says ' she tortured the one who was the leader and who was one people thought could make a difference even with his daughter we began to see a change.'is it just me or does this sound a little like this 'queen' is a lot like your grand daughter Laisha?"

"You are correct Daniel Jackson it does seem that Laisha is like this ruler written in the text. And seems that she is torturing O'Neill for something that his daughter has done."

"Daughter? Who's the mother?"

"I do not know Daniel Jackson, what else does it say?"

"Well it gets sort of confusing from here just a whole bunch of the rules she had, oh wait here's something. It says 'the one we thought whom was a ruler became distant as if planning something, the wife of the man we found as a ruler was a woman of great brilliance and new much of things we never even thought about.' it says here that they call her 'Cele' which in Latin means 'The goddess of the Moon'"

"could they not be speaking of Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson?"

"Good idea Teal'c it's got to be Sam, maybe they had a peson who could tell the future and wrote it down like what we noticed on the mission where Harry Maybourne was 'king'!"

"Teal'c what exactly did you find when you were dreaming?"

"Not much Daniel Jackson. There was how ever a woman that looked very much like Colonel Carter, she had a...power it seemed like, it was nothing I have ever encountered before."

"Teal'c are you saying that Sam has powers unlike the Goa'uld or the ancients?"

"Indeed Daniel Jackson."

"Well, is that a good or bad thing exactly?"

"I think it is a good thing Daniel Jackson. She seemed to good with her power not bad."

"Well that's a relief."

"Yes it is, now if you'll excuse my I will be making my way to the cafeteria."

"Yes of course, sorry Teal'c."

Teal'c then bows and exits the room, leaving Daniel with a look of confussion still reading the ancient text. The screen then moves to Carter and the other scientists.

"Colonel, It doesn't look like we are making much progress."

"I know Felger, I'm trying okay, as you should be too."

"Yes ma'am."

Sam then gets annoyed and goes to get coffee, then as she took a drink of coffee it seemed she had a memory of some sort with her and a, with her teaching her some magic it seemed like.

"Are you okay Colonel?"

"Um...yeah fine, just tired that's all."

"Oh well maybe you should rest it's been a long day."

"No I'll be okay, I just need to drink more coffee then I'll get back to work."

"Okay then I'll leave you too it."

" thank you major."

She was so frustrated, it was just to hard to concentrate, but she knew she had to..for Jack.

*_So what to read more? Should I keep going?? Leave comments please! (:_


End file.
